


Waiting

by TaleaCorven



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13 [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Divorce, Pre-Relationship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath has news for Rhyno. But there are also things he can't tell him... yet.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For [Gen Prompt Bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 13  
> Prompt: Revelations and Concealments

"Hey," Heath said after RAW. "I got divorced." _Finally – it had taken so long._

Rhyno was surprised. "What? Why? You've never told me anything about it."

"I just don't love Beulah anymore." _Because I love you._

"Oh." It made Rhyno happy. The one reason why he'd had to keep Heath at distance was finally gone. But he couldn't tell him the truth yet. He had to show his sympathy. This was probably a hard time for Heath now.

"Yeah." Heath wondered how long he would have to wait before he could confess his true feelings. _What time would be appropriate?_

 


End file.
